


Say

by Bowthaisarecool



Series: jonsadrabblefest 2020 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, aka from jon's POV, b/c after s8's catastrophe he deserves one, basically exactly what happened during the starklings goodbye but with a more prominent jonsa twist, jonsa, regretful Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool
Summary: The Starklings goodbye in season 8 in Jon's POVOriginally written for jonsadrabblefest back in May 2020Day 1: Linger
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: jonsadrabblefest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928638
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Say

**Author's Note:**

> i never posted these during the challenge (other than on tumblr), but i decided i should just take a leap and do it!  
> Day 1: Linger

**“Walking like a one man army  
** **Fighting with the shadows in your head  
** **Living out the same old moment  
** **Knowing you'd be better off instead,  
** **If you could only”  
** _\- Say, John Mayer_ ****

* * *

With a deep breath, Jon stared at himself for just a moment longer in the looking glass. Black fur cloak, shaggy hair, the tired longing expression. _“The world will always need a home for bastards and broken men.”_ It’s as if the last several years hadn’t changed him at all. But it did, very much so. No longer a bastard, but a broken man.

“Hurry up, Snow. Your ship awaits.” Passing the nameless guard, Jon heads out towards the docks, two crows following behind him. He passes by the smallfolk, the Dothraki, the Unsullied. Makes uncomfortable eye contact with Grey Worm. And then he sees them. Sees her.

He thought saying goodbye to the Starks the first time was the hardest thing he had to do. Saying goodbye to them a second was harder. She asks for his forgiveness. _Silly girl, don’t you know? I should be asking you for yours._

“The North is free thanks to you. Ned Stark’s daughter will speak for them.” There’s so much more he wants to say. So much more he needs her to hear. But he can’t find the words, so he pours all of his thoughts, all of his emotions, into her embrace. He holds on to her tightly, swaying for just a moment, memorising her smell, her softness.

Their goodbyes are sweet and short. Too short for his liking. He knows they’ll be safe though. Happy. Bran is a King and Arya will have her own adventures now. They’ll be fine; they’ll thrive. And Sansa. Sansa will flourish. The first reigning Queen in the North. His heart may be aching with bittersweetness, but it also swells with pride, joy, love. With one last lingering glance at Sansa, Jon finally forces himself to turn away. Ten days, ten weeks, or ten years, he knows in his soul he’ll see her again one day.


End file.
